Cutter's Lullaby
by DarkAngel1590
Summary: Kagome starts cutting herself after a bad breakup with Kouga. She gets detention, and meets the new guy, Inuyasha


**Cutter's Lullaby**

She stands there looking at the boy she just punched.

''How could you do this to me Kouga?" Rage, easily seen in her crystal blue eyes. "Look Kagome, i-it just happened." 'Like I haven't heard that before.' A cold look came over Kagome's eyes, "who was it? Who did you sleep with Kouga?" As if he had been pushed, Kouga took an uneasy step back. She stepped forward, "Come on Kouga! Spit it out!" After an awkward pause, Kouga finally found his voice, "Kikyo." Kouga closed his eyes waiting to be hit again but it never came. Only the sound of his front door closing.

"Shit"

2 months later…

"Hi Kagome!" Sango's bubbly voice broke Kagome's concentration.

Fumbling with her sleeve Kagome turned around. "Hi Sango." As the girls hugged, Sango let out a yelp. "OW!" The girls pulled apart. "What was that?" Kagome looked down at her feet. "What's in your hand Kagome?"

Slightly stepping away, Kagome let the item fall. "What's what?" She said holding up her now empty hands. Sango reached for the item when the sun hit it. Sango looked up at Kagome, eyes blazing with anger. "A razor blade…but what are you doing with a…" As Sango's words trailed off, she remembered Kagome was messing with her arm when she walked up. "Damn it Kagome! Let me see your arm!" Angrily, Sango stepped towards Kagome, who is now crying. "Look Sango, it…its just Kouga hurt me real bad." As Kagome backed up farther, she tripped falling into Miroku. Sango caught his attention, "Don't let her go Miroku, I need to see her arm!"

Miroku sat there holding Kagome. Kagome's body was shaking from the force of her cries. "Please. Sango. Just let me go." Tears rolled down her rose-colored cheeks. Sango lifted the sleeve of Kagome's sweater. Both Miroku and Sango's eyes widened as they saw the dark brown scars and the new bleeding cuts on Kagome's fair skin. Before either could say anything Kagome broke free and ran to her first class.

5 minuets later…

"Sorry Mrs.Babori." Kagome said as she came into the class. As Kagome walked down the aisle to her seat, all she could think was, '_how could I have been so stupid! Cutting on school grounds when I know Sango and Miroku are around?' _As Kagome sat down all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. "Alright class take out your essays and…" Kagome found herself suddenly very sleepy.

40 minuets later…

"Miss Kagome? Miss Kagome!" As Kagome slowly awoke, she realized class was over. "Oh no!" "Oh yes Kagome. Class is over, and you didn't bother to stay awake." Kagome was in shock. "Mrs. Babori, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Regret showed in the old woman's eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome, you have detention." Sorrow washed over the girls face. "Yes Mrs. Babori. I'll be there."

Lunch later that day…

"Detention!" Kagome held the pay phone away from her ear. "Yes mom. I forgot my homework." "They can't give you detention for not doing your homework." '_Chill Kagome don't blow this all out of proportion'_ "Well, mom it was a major assignment." "Fine Kagome. What time will you be home?" Kagome really had to think about this. Does she want to go home right after detention or does she want to hang out with Sango and Miroku?

"Um… I'll be home at 7:00. I think I might hang out with Sango and Miroku." There was a long pause before her mother answered. "Ok but no later Kagome!" With that Kagome hung up the phone and ran to go ask Sango if she wanted to hang out tonight.

Sango looked at Kagome when she walked up. The silence was unbearable both the girls embraced one another. "Kagome I am so sorry Kouga did this to you!" "Sango I don't know what to do!" The girls pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. "Promise me one thing Kagome?" Kagome furiously shook her head. "Alright promise me that you stop cutting. Please?" "Alright Sango. I promise to stop." The girls talked about Kagome's plans. "Well I can't me and Miroku have to go to his parent's anniversary party tonight." Kagome's face was covered with sadness. Noticing this Sango spoke softly, "I could always cancel and we could hang out instead." Kagome was now looking up at Sango. "No! You and Miroku just started to date I don't want to cause trouble already! Go have fun. I'll just go home instead." "You sure?" "Of course." The girls hugged as the bell rang telling them time to go to 4th period.

Detention… 

"Great detention and nothing to do for the next three hours." Kagome was so busy talking to her self that she walked right into someone. "Hey watch it!"

When Kagome looked up to see who it was her heartbeat faster, He was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen at this school. He had beautiful silvery white hair, which was pulled into a lose ponytail. His eyes the color of melting gold, Kagome thought she was going to get lost at them but someone clearing the throat snapped her out of it. "Don't you talk?" "Um…hi. I'm Kagome. Who are you? I've never seen you around school."

The young man stared at her, 'she's beautiful. What are you saying Inuyasha snap out of it.' He seemed to stumble with his words. "Um, my name is Inuyasha, as if its any of your business! And I just moved here so that's why you've never seen me before."

"Well geez! You don't have to be so rude!" A look of confusion crossed over Inuyasha's eyes, "RUDE! About what?" Kagome quickly got off the ground and dusted herself off. "About the whole 'any of your business' thing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "look I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way. I guess what I meant to say was… hi." Inuyasha stuck out his hand to shake her hand but Kagome seemed to look distracted.

"Kagome? What are you staring at?" Kagome seemed to have spaced out. She was staring into Inuyasha's eyes she must have forgotten to answer him.

"Um sorry. Look we better go sit down before we have detention again tomorrow." The two walked to their seats, which just happened to be next to each other.

45 minuets later…

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Detention Monday as well if you keep laughing so loudly!" The two looked at each other restraining laughs, amusement dancing in their eyes. "Yes Mr. Tanma." They replied in unison.

As Mr. Tanma walked away, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and burst into laughter. With a look of amusement in Inuyasha's eyes, he looked over at Kagome who was now red in the face. "Kagome um… I don't have anything to do after detention today so I was wondering if ya know, me and you could go hang out or something." Kagome had to calm herself down before she could answer him. A war seemed to be raging inside Kagome's head. '_Should I go and have fun with Inuyasha, a guy I just met or go home sit in my room a cry my eyes out about Kouga?'_

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Did Inuyasha just ask me out on a date? Inuyasha stared at Kagome a look of worry came across his amber eyes. "Um, Kagome, are you going to answer me anytime soon? Well I mean if you don't want to I could just go home and talk to my girlfriend online." Kagome looked at Inuyasha at that simple word she realized if she did hang out with him it was only as friends. '_I guess I'm cool with that. I mean he did just move here no way could I like him that fast. Or…could I?'_

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to answer Inuyasha, but before she could that word popped back into her head, '_girlfriend.'_ "Inuyasha. This _girlfriend_. Is she a friend or something more?" Inuyasha seemed to forget he told her about his girlfriend. "Girlfriend? Oh well yeah Kikyo is something more. I guess you could say that."

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha fell out of his chair. Kagome was fuming. "You know Kikyo? That…that slut!" Inuyasha didn't know weather to be angry or concerned. His choose concerned. "Yeah I know Kikyo. I just said I did. Didn't I." "Don't get all smart with me Inuyasha. I … I just don't like Kikyo." Inuyasha was puzzled by Kagome's expression. Were those tears welling in her eyes? Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "Kagome why are you crying? Was it something I said? I didn't know you had such bad feelings about Kikyo. What did she do to you?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was now standing in front of her. Concern, sadness, and pain dancing around in his amber eyes. Kagome took a deep breath. She never told anyone the whole story. Not even Sango. My exboyfriend, Kouga, slept with a girl named Kikyo two months ago. I mean it might be a different Kikyo. I mean unless it was Kikyo Ba…" Inuyasha finished her sentence anger rising in his eyes. "Babori. Kikyo Babori?" '_Oh no.'_ Staring into Inuyasha's hard eyes Kagome answered, "Yeah. Her sister is a teacher at the school. She teaches literature. Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha shook his head, the lose ponytail falling out. "Yeah come on detention is over lets go grab something to eat." He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her outside.

"A motorcycle? You want _me_ to gat on _that_? Kagome took a step back. "Yeah how else are we going to get there?" Amusement seemed to jump out at Kagome. "I don't know. A bus?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up at carried her over to the motorcycle and sat her down. "Now we can go you better hang on. Because if you fall I'm not stopping." Kagome punched Inuyasha in his arm and rolled her eyes. "If I fall I'm taking you down with me buster." With that Inuyasha peeled out of the school parking lot and was down the road going 75 in the 55 lane. "Inuyasha are you crazy? Slow down!" The bike came to a sudden stop. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's back. "We're here." With that one word, Kagome was off the bike staring at Inuyasha. "I am _never_ getting on that thing again!" Inuyasha just laughed, "Come let's eat I'm hungry."

Next Chapter… DINNER!

Love Darkangel1590


End file.
